


The Meet Up

by maybeIwasdreaming



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Dream Smp, Fuck Corona, Online Friendship, TWT, Twitter, dream - Freeform, dream and sapnap met up, dream team, dreamwastaken - Freeform, i hate how george cant go, ibf, mcyt - Freeform, meet up, online, pog - Freeform, poggers, sapnap - Freeform, they met up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeIwasdreaming/pseuds/maybeIwasdreaming
Summary: Ok so I wrote this at 1 am after I freaked out that Dream and Sap met up!Dream and Sapnap have been best friends for years on end. But since their relationship has been online they haven't gotten the chance to meet up. Unexpectedly they decide to make the drive and meet up at Dream's home.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 17





	The Meet Up

**Author's Note:**

> lol do what you want with this lmao just know that I made it :)

As Dream sees the car pull up to his driveway, his bright green eyes jump open and his face turns red. 

He runs outside in a hurry, not caring about the rain that's drenching down on the heat of Florida. 

"Dream!" Sapnap calls the second he notices the tall man running outside of his home. His face is already a pinkish color and his eyes are dancing with happiness. 

"Pandas!" Dream calls out, using his friends old name that's rarely ever used anymore. The car door slams shut as Sapnap bursts out moving towards his best friend in a hurry. His arms open wide and Dream pulls him into a warm, friendly embrace. 

"I can't believe your finally here," Dream sobs, overwhelmed with joy. 

"I can't believe I'm finally here," Sapnap says, just as excited and emotional. 

Dream pulls Sapnap even closer in the rain. His hand wrapped around his back so they coudn't move. "Uh Dream? It's really wet out here can we go inside?" Sapnap mumbles, but they're close enough that he didn't need to speak up. 

Dream laughs, tears and raindrops rolling down his face. 

As they walk inside the house, Patches walks up to Sapnap and rubs against his leg. "Hey Patches, I've heard a lot about you kitty." Sapnap coos at the kitten. 

Dream smiles at their first encounter and leads them throughout the poorly decorated house. 

"Ok so you can stay here," Dream motions to the small room. He looks down at the floor and sees that his cat won't leave Sap alone, "Wait, wanna take a picture with her to reveal we're together?" 

Sapnap nods at the idea, just so happy that after what felt like a lifetime he finally got to meet up with his best friend in person. 

Dream's laughter  rings  through the room as he tried to hold the phone straight enough to get a clear photo. "Sap, stop moving." 

"She won't stay still Dream!" Sapnap giggles at the cat that's just trying to get away. On cue Patches manages to get out of his arms and jumps towards Dream, just as he got the blurry picture. 


End file.
